The Rescue Rangers In Paris & London
by Hazel73
Summary: A two part Disney's RR's fan fic - R&R this fic please!


The Rescue Rangers in London  
  
London - Christmas 1999  
  
Gadget, Chip, Dale, and Flash The Wonder Dog, had flown to London from Chicago, and there in London, did they overnight at the Commodore Hotel near Hyde Park and Kensington Garden.  
  
Gadget and her friends spend their first day in London with visiting the famous German Sphepered Thunderbolt that was Flash's brother.  
  
'Beauty & The Beast - The Enchanched Christmas' was released on video, and Gadget, Chip, Dale, Thunderbolt, and his brother Flash The Wonder Dog were coming to the release party that was held in 'Blockbuster'.  
  
After the video were shown in the store, were Gadget and her friends returning to Thunderbolt's home by that were lying by Primrose Hill.  
  
They watched the news on TV later that evening, and there were pictures from the release party in Blockbuster.  
  
But Fat Cat and his men was also in London, and they slept in Claridge Hotel, and as one of Fat Cat's men said 'I have bad news, boss!'  
  
Fat Cat asked 'And it's not about the Rangers?' and the rat said 'It's worser than that! Flash and his family are here too!'  
  
Back in Thunderbolt's apartment, was Gadget saying 'Hey listen up!' as the newsman said 'The famous Fat Cat and his men showed up at Annabel's nightclub here in London last night, as the nightclub owner, a Whippet with the same name, celebrated her birthday.'  
  
After news about Fat Cat, was Gadget saying 'We have to watch out for those baddies!' and Thunderbolt said 'I think they are after me and Flash!'  
  
Dale said 'Don't worry about those guys! I can clearly remember how we saved Flash's TV career from Fat Cat, and we will do the same thing for you!'  
  
As the evening felt over London, were Gadget and Chip taking a boat cruise to Greenwich, where they found a pub by the harbor.  
  
After the pair had taken a bus to Picadilly Circus, were they stopping in front of a TV screen that stood in a music store, and the speaker in the TV said 'The famous TV dog Thunderbolt is lost!'  
  
The speaker continued 'Thunderbolt who is married with the famous nightclub owner Annabelle is kidnapped by Fat Cat and his gang!'  
  
Then was Chip and Gadget rushed down to the Underground station, were they meeting with Dale and Flash.  
  
Gadget said 'Thunderbolt has been kidnapped!' and Flash said 'That's why we we're looking after you! We have to go to Annabelle's nightclub right now! Annabelle and her friend Charlie Barkins will join us in our search!'  
  
Gadget and her friends entered the nightclub, where Fat Cat and his men had started a bar brawl, and Annabelle, who stood by the bar, said 'We followed Fat Cat and his men down to the Underground!'  
  
Annabelle continued 'Fat Cat told us, he was taking the train to Stansted Airport, I hope they won't get too far away!' and Charlie said 'We have to follow them now, and free Thunderbolt!'  
  
The heroes took the train to the airport, and found Fat Cat and his gang members, who had cheaten them up in the freight room of a Jumbojet, who was flying to Paris, and Charlie was fighting with Fat Cat and his two men in the freight room.  
  
Charlie, Chip and Dale got beaten the three villains down, but as the heroes tried to leave the freight room, were they hearing the freight men coming, and Gadget whispered 'There is no escape this time! We have to hide, and be quiet!'  
  
Some minutes later, as the workers had left, and the Jumbojet began to fly against Paris, was the two chipmunks tying the three villains in a rope, and Gadget said 'I hope they won't wake up, before we arrive in Paris!'  
  
The Rescue Rangers in Paris  
  
Paris - Christmas 1999  
  
The plane where Charlie and his friends were aboard on, landed in the Charles De Gaulle Airport outside Paris.  
  
Flash and his friends sneaked out of the cargo room in the Jumbo Jet, and into the huge luggage room.  
  
While the heroes was busy with finding a way out of the luggage room, was the airport guards taking care of Fat Cat and his two men, who still was bounded.  
  
Back in the luggage room, was Flash saying to his friends 'I think that I finally have found a way out of here!'  
  
But some of the airport guards discovered the heroes, and as the heroes ran to the Metro, was Charlie saying 'Now we're on the run again! We have to take the Metro, somewhere out of the city!' and then the heroes found a train to Gare Du Nord, where they changed train again.  
  
The heroes ended up in the suburb Villejuif, that laid south from Paris, and as Gadget and her friends wandered down the street, along the noisy highway, was Annabelle say 'Now are we only needing a place to overnight!'  
  
As the heroes took a rest in a little park, nearby a big supermarket, were they meet Thomas O'Malley and Duchess.  
  
After Gadget had explained why they had ended up in Paris, were they follow the two cats to O'malley and Duchess' home that lay in the middle of The Latin Quarter.  
  
Later in the evening in Thomas and Duchess' home that was apartment on six floors, were the cats and The Rangers listening to a record.  
  
The record was with Scat Cat Bands concerts from L'Opus Café and Le Petit Journal in Paris, and Thomas showed a photo album from the bands performances around the world.  
  
While the others went asleep at midnight, did Thunderbolt and Annabelle sit on the rooftop of the house, and watched over Paris.  
  
Then was the two lovers go out for a long walk in the quarter, and visited the café Le Tire Bouchon, where they met the drunken goose, and his two ladies.  
  
As Thunderbolt and Annabelle was about to go home, were they meet the devil cat Red, who had transformed himself into an old dog  
  
Annabelle said 'Hi Red! What are you doing here?' and Red said 'I came to visit my old friend Fat Cat!'  
  
Annabelle asked 'How did you know?' and Red said 'Red knows everything, Red sees everything!'  
  
The dog pair wandered away to the nearby Metro without a word, and the Whippet whispered to Thunderbolt 'In reality, is Red the devil, my old arch enemy!'  
  
Annabelle told Charlie about Red, and Charlie said 'I knew he would come here again, and haunt us!'  
  
Annabelle continued 'That monster is living down in a closed Metro tunnel near the Notre Dame church' and later on that evening, did the heroes take the train to Champs Elysées.  
  
After Gadget and her friends had walked down a shopping arcade on Champs Elysées, were the heroes relaxing in a Quick fast food restaurant.  
  
They all got some double printed, and big Quick balloons that wasn't inflated, and then was they returning to their quarter aboard a Bateux Parisiens riverboat.  
  
Home at Duchess and Thomas O'Malley, were Gadget and Charlie blowing all the eight balloons up as high as they could.  
  
Gadget and Charlie played with the biggest of the red balloons, and thereafter, was the heroes watch Aristocats on DVD.  
  
Gadget and Chip took a walk along the harbour later on that night, and as the two cats enjoied the view over Paris' illuminated buildings, were Red surprise the two lovers, he took Gadget, and changed into a winged beast, and flew away with Gadget, as Chip ran away.  
  
Chip ran back to Thomas and Duchess' house, awoke the others, and Dale said 'Come Chip! Let's take on our musketeer clothes, and free Gadget, there is no time to waste!' and Charlie said 'Now, we have to go to the Metro near Notre Dame!'  
  
As the heroes reached Red's home in the old Metro station, was Charlie whispering 'We have to stay careful!'  
  
Charlie knocked on Red's door, and Red, who had transformed himself back to an old dog again, was opening the door, and said 'Come inside, and don't be afraid! I have been waited for you in long time!'  
  
The door closed and locked automatically, and Chip asked 'Do you have other guests here?' and Red said 'Yes, I have a girl, I think you are missing!'  
  
Then was Red opening a door into an old layer room, and as Chip saw Gadget, who was bounded, said Chip 'Release her!'  
  
Red changed into a huge, and red devil cat, and Chip said 'Oh! He is worser than I thought!' but Annabelle defended the others by changing herself into a big, blue, clear and round sphere, as the monster was about to take Chip, were Annabelle turning the monster into dust.  
  
Chip freed Gadget, they kissed each other, Charlie said 'Let's get away from this horrible place!' and then did the heroes return home.  
  
The day after, was it time for Chip, Dale, Gadget, and the dogs to go home to Chicago, and after the two chipmunks, and Gadget had said goodbye to the two cats by the airport building, was they going into the building, and found their plane to New York City. 


End file.
